


High Flyer

by orphan_account



Category: Scary Godmother (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Orson is a Pure Soul, cheerleading, mean pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Orson understands the meaning of the word “flyer,” to an extent.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know absolutely nothing about cheerleading.

Shivering, Hannah Marie reached up to adjust her ponytail. Tonight’s game didn’t interest her, but she was nervous about the cheer routine. She’d been picked as the team’s flyer, much to the dismay of Rebecca, the cheer captain. Hannah looked over her shoulder, biting her lip. She didn’t think it would be so easy to lose a vampire in a crowd. Her eyes scanned over teens, parents, couples in the bleachers, searching for Orson.   
When she spotted him, toward the top of the bleachers, Hannah waved. Orson waved back, grinning widely at her. It was strange to see Orson with blue eyes.  
The bell for halftime rang and Hannah scrambled into formation. The dance routine was easy enough, Hannah had practiced as much as she could. Her eyes met Orson’s before Hannah turned to get into the new formation. Rebecca shot her a look, silently warning Hannah not to mess this us.  
The routine made her nervous. Something about being so high up gave Hannah a fright. She simply followed her team’s gestures, not liking the look on the cheer captain’s face as she hoisted Hannah up.  
Arms wide out, Hannah struck her pose, smiling and hoping she didn’t look nervous. She looked at Orson, who whistled his approval.   
On her way down, Hannah did a twist, as planned. Instead of six pairs of hands to catch her, Hannah counted four. She gave a soft scream and closed her eyes.   
When Hannah didn’t hit the ground and felt a cool breeze across her face, she slowly opened her eyes.   
“I’ve got you, Hannah,” Orson said, flapping his wings. He lowered her, much to the dismay of the cheer team. “That was a mean trick.”  
Hannah looked around. The cheer captain turned pale, fainting. Her croney, Sarah Snell, simply snuck off, tail between her legs.  
“Are you okay, Hannah?” Orson asked, circling her and checking for scrapes or sprains.  
“I . . . yes. Thanks, Orson.” Hannah tossed her pom-poms down. “I want to go home, Orson.”  
“I’ll walk you,” he promised, slipping his hand into Hannah’s.   
As they walked off into the night, Hannah could hear the game continuing as if a vampire hadn’t made an appearance during halftime.


End file.
